Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board with a built-in electronic component, in which an electronic component that is formed in a shape of a rectangular cuboid and has metal film-like terminal electrodes on its outer surface is accommodated in a cavity, and relates to a method for manufacturing the wiring board with a built-in electronic component.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-345560 describes an electronic component in which two end parts of a main body part in a shape of a rectangular cuboid are covered by a pair of positive and negative terminal electrodes. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.